Heat exchanger arrangements, whose heat exchanger housing with a generally pot-shaped design is composed of two housing parts, which are each pot-shaped, are known. One of the housing parts comprises an outer circumferential wall and an outer bottom wall made integrally in one piece therewith. The other of the housing parts comprises an inner circumferential wall and an inner bottom wall made integrally in one piece therewith. The two pot-shaped housing parts are inserted one into another and are connected to one another in a fluid-tight manner in their end area located away from the bottom wall, so that a flow space for the heat carrier medium with a circumferential flow space and with a bottom flow space is formed between the respective walls.